


underneath the mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy is a nerd, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Mistletoe, Thanks Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bellamy decides to walk around with a mistletoe connected to his head. He wasn't expecting anyone to pay much attention to him, but he must've done something right according to Santa.





	

Bellamy walks around with a mistletoe attached to his head. No one pays him much attention.

He got a kiss from Miller earlier, but it was a quick peck so he wasn't sure that counted. Bellamy was still was going to count it as one though.

Raven laughs out loud when she sees him and nudges her partner, Anya.

"What do you say Anya, are you in a giving mood?"

Anya sends her a look, but doesn't shoot the idea down so Raven takes that as a yes.

She grabs her hand and leads then to the curly haired boy whose searching the party for someone to kiss.

"Hey, you."

Raven calls out to the boy who looks at her in confusion then points to himself.

Raven nods her head, then places her hands on either side of his face before smashing her lips against his. And yeah okay, he's a good kisser and Raven gets really into it as he grips her lips at little. She stops when Anya fakes cough to get their attention, looking at them both in amusement.

Anya's hand snake their way up into Bellamy's hair as they play tongue hockey with Raven watching like an excited kid.

Bellamy breaks the kiss to take a breath and looks at the two of them, sheepishly, "Uh... I'm Bellamy."

His voice comes out a bit horse so he clears his throat and he repeats his name, ignore the warmth spreading across his face as they share at look at his awkwardness.

"I'm Anya and this is my girlfriend, Raven."

Bellamy understands the underlying message that Raven already taken, which is weird since she kissed him but Bellamy just nods.

He keeps nodding as the three of them stand there in silence.

Anya rolls her eyes and grabs Raven's hand, leading her to a corner. They both wave at him as she they walk away and Bellamy waves back, mutely.

Sure, he came here with the intentions of kissing someone, but he wasn't really expecting that.

Bellamy scans the room for another participant, eyes focusing on the two people locked in a heated embrace in the corner.

Bellamy looks away, not wanting to be a creep.  
.  
.  
.   
The party ends at 1AM. Bellamy stumbles outside from intoxication, struggling to stand up straight.

He's got lipstick on his cheek from his sister's friend, Roma and Emori. A kiss from some people who he vaguely knew and someone slipped heir number in his pocket.

Bellamy went to sleep, thanking Santa.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote a Lyzzy story but I accidentally deleted it so I wrote this to make up for it. I got a thing for poly ships so I'm going to be writing a lot of it. I hope you liked this. Comments are nice.


End file.
